The Moon and Uchiha Sasuke
by melmichaelis
Summary: Aku kehilangan seseorang. Ketika malam tiba, aku akan teringat padanya. Rambutnya yang unik, matanya yang gelap, dan sifat cool-nya yang memukau. Sangat mirip dengan bulan dimalam hari. Gelap namun terdapat sisi terang diantaranya. Ketika mereka bertemu, segalanya akan terlupakan. Menyatu. Hanya ada dia dan kelamnya malam, bulan, dan taburan bintang-bintang. WARN Inside!


**Disclaimer :  
**Naruto Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Naruto Namikaze –Uchiha Naruto- © Uchiha Sasuke  
Uchiha Sasuke © Namikaze Naruto

[Oke, sayangnya Masashi Kishimoto masih straight dan keduanya belumlah direstui sebagai pasangan Yaoi ter-fenomenal dan ter-hot didunia(?)]

The Moon and Uchiha Sasuke © Melmichaelis

**Warning!  
**OOC and miss typo's. Gajeness dan abal. Yaoi! SasuNaru. Sho-ai. AU and Ninja's story. All Naruto POV. DLDR! Read and Review, minna?

**Rated and Genre :  
**T ; Friendship and Romance.

**Pairing :  
**SasuNarunya balik lagi minnaaasaaann!

**Summary :  
**Aku kehilangan seseorang. Ketika malam tiba, aku akan teringat padanya. Rambutnya yang unik, matanya yang gelap, dan sifat cool-nya yang memukau. Sangat mirip dengan bulan dimalam hari. Gelap namun terdapat sisi terang diantaranya. Ketika mereka bertemu, segalanya akan terlupakan. Menyatu. Hanya ada dia dan kelamnya malam, bulan, dan taburan bintang-bintang. Namun diantara malam dan dia, akan ada juga matahari dan diriku.

**Note for Minna-sama :  
**ditengah-tengah penatnya UAS dan problem Mel yang belom selesai **(baca author note episode : Warui Seikatsu) **Mel membuat fanfic Drabble and Fluffy lagi—ah… mungkin sebelum Minna-sama baca, ada baiknya Mel ngasih tau Warn tambahan yo. Jadi, ini fanfic pasaran banget. Mungkin setelah Minna-sama baca pasti ada yang bilang gini (walau dalam hati masing-masing) "Ah, ini mah udah sering" atau "kok mirip ya sama cerita author yang ini?" dan sebagainya. Mel berusaha ngasih tau terlebih dahulu. Takut ntar ada yang ngereview gitu XD tapi Mel mohon semohon-mohonnya, tolong Minna-sama tinggalkan jejak di kotak review ya. Karna review dari Minna-sama bisa membuat otak Mel fresh lagi! Dan lagi lagi ini nggak Fresh from Oven. Ini dikarenakan saat membuat fanfic, Mel masih kena masalah dan internet pun masih disita-_- aduh, mau apalagi? Gamungkin soalnya kalo Mel numpang di lappy temen. Gaenak juga sih.

Untuk fanfic **a Chance? **Belum bisa Mel lanjut. Review juga masih dikit banget. Kena WB sih.. atau mau Discontinued aja ya? Kayanya yang baca juga dikit. Abal sih fanfic Mel yang itu.. /hah.

Oke, sekali lagi terimakasih banyak untuk Minna-sama sekalian. Dukungan dari Minna-sama akan Mel ingat selalu(?) Yosh! Selamat membaca. Read and Review?

Sign,  
Melmichaelis.

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ, MINNA-SAMA.

* * *

**The Moon and Uchiha Sasuke.****  
****_Melmichaelis_**

* * *

**Bulan.**

Entah kenapa malam ini berbeda dari malam sebelumnya. Diatas menara hokage kini kuberdiri. Sepi. Suasana malam yang mencekam relung dadaku. Seperti kehilangan rasanya.

Ah..aku baru ingat.

_Sasuke._

Ya Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke namanya. Friend, rival, and lover. Dia menghilang tepat setahun yang lalu. Saat aku dan dia berjanji untuk saling mengikat satu sama lain, dia menghilang, pergi, dan bilang akan memutuskan ikatan kami.

_Hey Sasuke, kau terlalu kejam, kau tau?  
Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu sekarang?_

Aku pernah bertemunya dalam beberapa waktu. Saat di markas Orochimaru, dan saat dia kembali ke Konoha hanya untuk menemuiku ketika waktuku senggang.

_Kau bilang, kau mencintaiku, Sasuke…  
Kau bilang, kau akan kembali ke Konoha…  
Kau bilang, kau akan melamarku, eh?_

_Tapi…_

_Terakhir kali kita bertemu tempo lalu kau membenciku.  
aku bingung akan sikapmu, Uchiha…._

Lalu kau mencumbuku untuk pertama kali. Namun kau tetap menjaganya. Kau tetap menjaga nafsumu untuk meneruskannya. Kau bilang kau menginginkannya saat kita selesai melakukan perjanjian didepan altar. Tapi mengapa ketika aku mengejarmu sehabis pengangkatanku menjadi hokage, kau justru lari dan bilang kau membenciku? Dan mengapa kau datang ketika upacara pengangkatanku menjadi hokage saat itu?

_Dan sekali lagi Uchiha, aku bingung atas sikapmu itu.  
Harapan palsu, eh?_

Ketika satu tahun datang, aku mengingatnya. Inilah satu tahun kepergianmu, Sasuke. Bisakah kau datang sekarang? Melamarku, menikah, dan bersamaku sepanjang hari?

_Aku merindukanmu, Bastard Uchiha.  
Kau bastard. Tapi aku mencintaimu.  
Kau benar-benar sialan, Sasuke.._

Lalu aku tertawa miris. Sampai kapan aku menunggumu, Sasuke? Aku lelah, kau tau?

_Balaslah suratku, Sasuke. Ini yang kau mau kan?_

Kuambil penaku dan kutuliskan beberapa kalimat untuk Uchiha bungsu. Kujadikan sebuah surat. Inilah cara satu-satunya agar aku bisa berhubungan dengan Sasuke. Biasanya, dia akan membalas suratku ini.

_Kagebunshin no jutsu._

**BOOF!**

"Antar surat ini ke markas Orochimaru. Berikan pada Sasuke!"  
"Ha'i!"

Klonku telah pergi menuju markas Orochimaru. Sebisa mungkin, surat itu harus jatuh ditangan Uchiha bungsu langsung. Harus. Harus sampai. Karna aku merindukannya, karna aku ingin besamanya, karna aku ingin dia datang, esok hari…

"SASUKEEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

Kubuka mataku, dan kurenggangkan otot-otot ditubuhku. Kulihat jam wekerku menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi.

_Ah, jangan sampai lupa._

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar mandi. Kini tanpa kata 'berendam' seperti biasanya. Kaus putih dengan spiral uzumaki ditengahnya dipadu jaket orange kesayanganku, sepertinya cukup untuk mengadakan pertemuan dengannya.

**PIP**

"ah, Shizune-san, aku izin dulu ya untuk hari ini, aku ambil cuti. Semua tugas yang diberikan Sakura-chan kemarin sudah kuselesaikan"  
"ehhhh Naru? Mengapa kau bolos kerja, hah? Kau hokage malas rupanya!"  
"Kumohonn Shizune-san, ini penting…"  
"hmp. Sehari ini saja, ingat itu Naru!"  
"h-ha'i ttebayo!"

**PIP**

Kumatikan ponselku segera, karna sekarang dan hanya untuknya, aku tak akan terlambat lagi.

_Hanya untukmu, Sasuke…_

_**Flashback**_

"SASUKEEEEEEEEE!"

_Ck, sial. Tenggorokkanku sakit karna meneriaki namamu terlalu keras, Uchiha._

Kutunggu klonku kembali ditempat yang sama. Namun yang berbeda adalah udara malam semakin menusuk rongga tulang-tulangku.

Kulihat dari kejauhan, klonku bergerak menuju menara hokage tempatku berdiri. Haa—ah, semoga Sasuke membalas suratku dengan jawaban menyenangkan. Jika iya, akan kulontarkan segudang pertanyaan untuknya. Tak akan kubiarkan ia mengelak, dan akan kupeluk ia seerat mungkin untuk melepas rinduku.

Lalu tubuhku pun berputar-putar sambil mendekap angin seolah yang kudekap adalah Sasuke_ku_ tersayang.

_Aku rindu padamu Sasuke…Sasuke…Sasuke…_

"Sasuke…Sasuke…Sasuke…Sasuke—

Dan tiba-tiba saja, angin yang kudekap seolah-olah terisi oleh badan seseorang. Nama Sasuke terus kulantunkan, dan sambil tetap berputar, perlahan kubuka mataku dan kulihat didepanku terdapat klonku sendiri.

- Sasuke…Sasuke…Sasu….ke?"

_Aku mengigau, sialan. _

"a-ah..bagaimana? apa jawaban darinya?"  
"dia bilang iya, ttebayo!"  
"baiklah, terimakasih…"

**BOOF!**

Dan aku pun berjingkrak kegirangan diatas menara hokage. Ahh..aku akan mendapat mimpi indah malam ini.

_**End Flashback.**_

Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar apartemenku yang telah kukunci sebelumnya dan kuambil jalan alternative menuju gerbang Konoha –atap rumah warga- yaah, semoga saja tidak bocor. Siapa yang tau, eh?

Melewati gerbang Konoha, kuterus langkahkan kakiku menuju **(hint : browsing di Internet, nama sebuah hutan di anime Naruto atau cari air terjun patung madara sama hashirama senju) **dan setelah lumayan dekat, kurasakan chakra Sasuke disana.

_Kau datang, Sasuke…_

**TAP  
TAP  
TAP**

"Naruto?"

Suara baritone-mu kutangkap dalam pendengaranku. Suara yang sudah amat sangat familiar bagiku, sekaligus suara yang telah lama menghilang dalam jangkauan pendengaranku ini.

"Sasuke. . ."

Kami saling mendekat. Berjalan lalu berlari. Bulan dan matahari. Siang dan malam. Hangat dan dingin. Menjadi satu dan membaur.

Aku berada dalam pelukannya. Akhirnya, kehangatan ini kurasakan lagi, Sasuke… apakah kau akan pergi lagi?

Lalu kami menautkan indra pengecap kami. Tidak diteruskan. Sasuke tetap memegang janjinya. Kuharap, kehangatan ini takkan hilang, Suke'

"Aku merindukanmu, teme."  
"Hn. Tunggulah sebentar lagi. Ketika aku siap, aku akan kembali untuk menjemputmu dan meraih kebahagiaanmu itu, dobe."  
"Baka. Aku lelah menunggumu teme! Kau lama sekali sih."

Aku menjadi diriku. Dia menjadi dirinya. Tak ada yang perlu kami tutupi satu sama lain. Kami menghabiskan waktu bersama di tempat ini. Sehari penuh tanpa gangguan.

"Aku merindukan rasa ini, Sasuke. Sudah setahun aku menunggumu, sekaligus kehilanganmu. Tapi rasa ini tak pernah berkurang sedikit pun."

"Hn. Bukan hanya kau saja dobe. Aku…ingin minta maaf atas insiden pengangkatanmu menjadi hokage tempo lalu. Saat itu aku mendadak dipanggil Orochimaru."

"tumben, eh? kau berbicara panjang lebar, teme.." aku pun terkekeh.  
"tertular olehmu, dobe."  
"kau mengelak."  
"tidak."  
"iya."  
"tidak."  
"Arrrrghh! Sudahlaaaahh! Kau menyebalkan, temeeee!"  
"teme itu nama tengahku, dobe. Ingat?"  
"teme!"  
"dobe."  
"teme!"  
"dobe."  
"CUKUUUUPPPPP!"

Beginilah aktivitas kami hari ini. Dipenuhi oleh canda dan tawa. Kesedihanku seakan sirna, walau kutau, Sasuke pasti akan pergi lagi. Tapi, sesuai permintaannya, aku akan tetap menunggunya. Sampai hari itu tiba, aku akan meraih kebahagianku bersama Sasuke.

Kini, aku telah bertemu orang itu. Orang dengan rambut yang unik, mata yang gelap, dan sifat cool-nya yang memukau. Orang yang sangat mirip dengan bulan dimalam hari. Gelap namun terdapat sisi terang diantaranya. Dialah Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Sumber kebahagianku. Sekarang dan selamanya.

**END.**

* * *

Minna-sama, tolong reviewnya yaa^^ btw, untuk balasan review, ada di fanfic selanjutnya. ada yang mau nyaranin sequeelll? sankyuu!


End file.
